


Carpe Noctem

by AnonRianne



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, with art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonRianne/pseuds/AnonRianne
Summary: She was originally his brother's. Then his. Kyoya never expected to be picked as best when he was used to being third his whole life. But as long as Kagome's involved, nothing always goes as it should. He's supposed to own her but she ended up owning him instead. Not that he minded. Fem!Dom (Warning: L E M O N S) PWPLOT !with art
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

**Summary:** _**She was originally his brother's. Then his. Kyoya never expected to be picked as best when he was used to being third his whole life. But as long as Kagome's involved, nothing always goes as it should. He's supposed to own her but she ended up owning him instead.** _

_**Not that he minded.** _

* * *

**Carpe Noctem**

_Prologue_

* * *

"Be sure to do your utmost best. We cannot bear to lose this opportunity." Kyoya halfheartedly listened to his father as he straightened the folds of his traditional haori, flinging imaginary lint off the expensive garment. He glanced in front of him and observed his brother Akito who nodded avidly at everything that their father said.

' _He looks like a dog.'_ Kyoya thought.

He never did understand why Akito acts in a manner that's unbecoming for a man of his stature. The older Ootori was an obvious ass kisser, specifically, Yoshio's ass if Kyoya does say so himself. Behind his father's back, he loves playing all macho and cool, trying to channel Yoshio as if becoming like said man's the greatest honor there is. But when their father's in front of them, he automatically becomes a yes-man with his tail stuck between his legs.

It amuses Kyoya to no end.

"I also expect the same from you Kyoya. Taisho will bring his sons along and I won't have you misbehaving. Is everything clear?"

"Yes Father." ah, the Taishos.

Contrary to popular belief, the Ootori Zaibatsu is not entirely the only one on top of the Medical and Police industry. The Taisho came from an ancient line of royalties going way back from the warring states era of feudal Japan, their bloodline so potent that even the Japanese Imperial palace acknowledged them as the only remaining family from the Sengoku period. They were terrifyingly influential, quite so that even his prideful father can admit that the Taishos are one of the rare families that they can never lay their hands on.

So it comes as a major surprise to everyone when the current patriarch of said family reached out to them bearing a proposal for an _omiai_.[1]

Yoshio absolutely went rigid while reading the letter and it was the first time Kyoya saw his father's composure fall.

Naturally, both Yuuichi and Fuyumi are off the list considering they are already wedded leaving his remaining sons; Akito and Kyoya. It was a no brainer for Yoshio to pick Akito. After all, the remaining unwed female of the Taisho family is already twenty one years of age.

_-And that no one will settle for the third son._

Kyoya pushed back the feeling of irritation that weld up inside him. It's no use getting annoyed by such trivial matters, in fact, he should be happy that he was not the chosen candidate. That gives him a certain level of control in his life. While not a hopeless romantic like a certain blonde idiot, Kyoya still has that tiny bit of hope that he'll be able to pick his own bride.

A gentle knock by the shoji door garnered the three Ootori's attention, successfully making the three men stiffen. The paper slid open and a woman entered, clad in a simple blue kimono. She bowed low towards them and Kyoya noticed a big scar by the side of her face.

"Good day Ootori-sama. I would like to announce the arrival of Touga-sama and his entourage." she straightened from her bow and slid the door wider.

The newspapers nor the television gave Taisho Toga any justice. He was immensely tall for a Japanese man, hair so ridiculously long and spun from silver silk with eyes the color of gold. His features were handsome but deadly at the same time, all chiseled lines and perfect angles. It was nearly impossible to believe that he was a purebred Japanese but records stated that the silver coloring and the golden eyes were the Taisho's stamp of legitimacy.

Following close by were the famous brothers; Taisho Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The two resembled their father from head to toe, all silver hair and golden eyes. Sesshomaru, the older brother was more known than the younger one with him being named as the heir to the _Taisho Kabushiki Gaisha._ While outshined by his sibling, Inuyasha was also famous in his own right with him being proclaimed as the youngest man to ever join the ranks of the Imperial army at the age of 16.

The three men nodded cordially to them before Inuyasha turned back to reach out a hand outside the shoji doors. A pale feminine hand clasped around Inuyasha's tanned ones followed by a slender body clad in a beautiful furisode kimono.

As Kyoya saw Akito straighten in attention, he silently observed the notorious female Taisho.

Poised and absolutely graceful. He expected no less from a female bred from the Taisho lineage. She was a known genius, both excelling in medical and combat divisions,-the Taisho's specialty- and graduated from a top-tier business university at the humbling age of 15. However, unlike her brothers, she detested any sort of media and was known for being very cautious of paparazzis. They only saw a handful of photos, mainly from professional class records or the few family pictures scattered about on the internet.

But even with those few reference materials, it was already established as bright as day that Taisho Kagome is a jewel amongst rocks.

Said jewel was looking as radiant as she should, eyes downturned and meek framed with long lashes. Tresses of ebony, a trait she got from her mother, were pulled back in a tight bun skewered with family jewelries, displaying a swan like neck for all to see. Her face was intimidatingly beautiful, sharp nose with high cheekbones, truly befitting as a female of her stature.

"Thank you for accepting my proposal Ootori-sama." Touga greeted him as he settled down on a pillow by the tatami mat. Silently, his sons followed his cue and sat in their own pillows with Sesshomaru settling by his father's right side with Kagome on the other, Inuyasha beside her. Yoshio raised a brow when the woman from earlier sat a few feet away from Inuyasha, her head bowed down with her scar facing them.

He frowned.

"No worries Touga-sama. It's an honor to our family that you chose my son to ask for your daughter's hand." Kyoya held in a snicker at how Akito seemed to preen as Yoshio gestured in his direction.

Golden eyes peered at the two Ootori sons and Kyoya wondered why they seemed to observe him more than Akito of all people.

_Must be curious as to why the third son is even present in this omiai._

"Shall we start?" Sesshomaru spoke up for the first time with his rumbling voice, drastically different from Touga's lively tenor. He nodded to the unknown woman who returned his action with her own before reaching over the briefcase by the end of the table. She fished out a pile of papers and stood up.

"Here you go Touga-sama." she softly whispered as she gave the Taisho head a pair of papers stapled together.

"Thank you dear." he answered back to her with a smile. As the woman gave the rest of the Taisho's their own copies, Kyoya can't help but notice something peculiar. The Taishos seem to be very friendly with their staff, treating her with what he can say, respect. Touga even used an endearment and he's the patriarch for pete's sake.

"Thank you Ms." he found himself saying as she gave him his own copy. He's not sure but he almost saw a smile tip at her lips.

Unsurprisingly, both his brother and father remained tight lipped and didn't even spare the woman a glance when they received theirs.

_Typical._

As the contract signing was finally done and taken care of, the official start of the omiai finally began.

It was mainly Touga and Yoshio who were talking, idly speaking about business as usual with Sesshomaru joining in from time to time. Kyoya found himself constantly hiding a smirk when the eldest Taisho son began chipping away at Yoshio's patience with well placed hidden barbs.

As emotionally constipated as he looks, Sesshomaru Taisho has a sharp, wicked tongue.

Soon enough, Kyoya for once, was glad to be present during a family related affair. He was having a blast watching his father get verbally wrecked by someone he can't get back on via petty means. Not only that, Akito was floundering like a fish out of water too when Inuyasha started grilling him himself.

"So your family has a police force but you never bothered to learn to fight for yourself?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

By his tone alone, it was clear that he was aiming to embarrass Akito, wanting to see the Ootori falter and make a fool of himself.

Sadly for Yoshio, Akito was never the one to read in between the lines.

"I-I thought that I wouldn't have any use for such thing."

"Such thing? Are you calling the art of fighting _thing?"_ The Taisho was frowning but Kyoya can see how his golden eyes were swimming with mirth.

"N-No! Absolutely not!" Kyoya disguised a chortle with a cough as Yoshio pinned down Akito with a well hidden glare.

_Oh this is better than watching Tamaki make a fool of himself._

"What about you?" The bespectacled male blinked when he found himself under scrutiny from the Taishos. He can barely see his father and brother throwing him a warning glare by his peripherals as if telling him to not say anything stupid.

 _Worry not, Akito got that department covered._ He inwardly jabbed.

"My name is Kyoya and I'm a 2nd year student attending Ouran Academy." he calmly stated to his audience.

Inuyasha hmmed and turned to Sesshomaru.

"You attended Ouran during your highschool right fluff butt?" Akito choked at hearing Inuyasha address his brother as such and Kyoya bit the inside of his cheek at how moronic he looked.

Sesshomaru simply raised his brow at Inuyasha and answered.

"Yes. And are you done showing to our guests your level of poorly conceived maturity?"

"Big words." Inuyasha replied with a roguish smirk.

"Now, now, settle down children." Toga admonished his sons with a lopsided smile.

Kyoya once more took notice of the difference between his family and the Taishos, feeling a little bit wistful at the relationship between father and sons. The Ootori household felt more of a prison than home to be honest. And Kyoya had grown used to the coldness of his family members except for his sister, but even that was taken away from him when she was offered as a bargaining chip by their very own father.

"So any hobbies? Or are you as boring as your nii-san over here?" That earned Inuyasha a light slap by Kagome herself. Kyoya spared her a glance and saw that she still has her gaze lowered despite her retaliation towards her brother. She was acting as what every traditional Japanese woman should, meek and basically powerless but he can't help but to feel a tad bit disappointed. He was actually curious about the proclaimed genius of the Taisho clan but he guesses she's just average after all.

_Welp, good for Akito then._

"I like handling finances and catering to people's needs from time to time. Nothing much can be said about my hobbies but I do handle various events and activities in school."

"So you're an ass kissing busybody then?" It was an obvious bait and Kyoya inwardly cracked his neck for his upcoming verbal battle.

"If that's what you call investing in people that can benefit you in the future then yes, I guess I am." Inuyasha scoffed in amusement.

"I like this one." Sesshomaru offhandedly commented as he picked imaginary dirts under his fingernails in front of a peeved Yoshio.

"Any clubs?" Akito chortled and turned to Kyoya as if someone who's proud of themselves by airing other people's laundry.

"He's a part of the _host club."_ Kyoya did _not_ like the way Akito mentioned his club but he won't grace his petty brother his effort of rebuttal.

"It seems that your older son needs a proper lesson about etiquette,-" Sesshomaru said once more, gold eyes half lidded and still much more interested in his cuticles than the man in front of him. "-isn't it common sense to not speak unless you're spoken too?"

"My apologies, Sesshomaru-sama." He can almost see the smoke coming out of Akito's ears.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before turning to him.

"So a host club huh? You a ladie's man?" The question was harmless and asked in a lazy, carefree manner but Kyoya saw for the first time how Inuyasha's gaze sharpened.

"Yes. It's a recreational club and we only offer companionship to our customers, nothing more nothing less."

"Why a host club of all things?" Toga questioned this time.

Kyoya reached over to push his glasses up before answering with pride that should not be present when speaking about something degrading as a host club.

"It's a good practice. It teaches me how to handle things in ways that can benefit me when I started working in our family business. It's also a challenge I like to push on myself. If I can turn something unexpected like a host club into something favorable and useful, then it's safe to assume that I can handle whatever obstacle thrown at me."

Toga laughed boisterously at his answer and even gave him a genuine clap, looking at him in a manner similar to a father proud of his own son.

It's kinda sad he got that look from someone who isn't even his own sire.

"If only we have someone like you more these days. Life is boring surrounded with people who're trying so hard to climb on top of each other that they often lose sight of what's truly important." Toga leaned back and crossed his arms, pinning Akito and Yoshio a discerning look.

"People have eyes but they often do not _see."_

An uncomfortable amount of silence followed Toga's words and Kyoya spared his family members a glance and yup, they're pissed/humiliated alright.

"Let's proceed with the second stage of the omiai." Kagome spoke for the first time. Her voice was soft and beautiful, but once again, Kyoya was disappointed at how… boring it sounds.

"Before that, please serve our tea dear." Toga called out to the other woman in the room. She got up without a noise and quickly went over the adjacent room, no doubt preparing the tea for them to share. They did not wait long however and she emerged, balancing a big tray with precisely six cups of tea.

Kyoya can see her struggle, the tray being far too big for her hand to balance and serve at the same time. She continued with her task however, serving Toga first as per tradition then Sesshomaru, then Inuyasha and finally Kagome. As she gave Yoshio his own which he didn't acknowledge whatsoever, she turned to settle in the middle of Akito and Kyoya, one of her hands reaching out to put the tea in front of the older Ootori son.

Then, she tripped on her own kimono.

With a gasp, she tipped over and tried to reach out for the remaining cup of tea, not even trying to save herself from the fall that will result in her hitting the table painfully. Kyoya acted fast and turned around just in time to hold the woman up, catching her by the waist and securing her fall. The same cannot be said to his hakama however, stained and wet from the tea that fell along with the contract papers on the table.

Hands fell unto his shoulder as the woman tried to steady herself and he released his hold on her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Akito.

"Look at what you did!" he shouted, pointing at the wet contract and the spilled tea on the table. The woman hastily backed off and lowered herself into an apologetic bow.

"Im sorry it won't happen again."

"Do you know how expensive this hakama is?" It was then Kyoya noticed the splatter of dark spots on his brother's beige kimono and inwardly rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing a little washing can clean nii-sama." his hakama was wetter than his but he's not bitching about it. Besides, the Taishos appear to be fond of this one so why risk their ire?

"She should be punished." Yoshio stoically stated. The three Taisho men looked amused of all things and if he squinted, he can almost see them lean forward in what looks like anticipation.

"Even if I already apologized?" surprise colored Kyoya's gaze when the woman actually spoke back. He can see that both Akito and Yoshio felt the same but theirs immediately turned into anger.

"You dare speak back?"

"I do." Kyoya's brows raised to his hairline at the audacity of this woman. No one speaks to their employer's guest like that, no matter how fond their bosses are to them.

Then she raised her head to gaze at Yoshio in defiance.

_Gold._

Kyoya's head snapped back to look questioningly at the 'Kagome' seated in front of him and was met with three pairs of amused eyes. The woman looked up and met his gaze with her _brown_ eyes and raised a single digit to her smiling lips.

Then it clicked.

This time he didn't even try to hide his smile seeing that his family members were too busy glaring at the 'staff' to notice.

How entertaining, these Taishos are.

"Even if I apologize for an accident I have no control of, you would still punish me?" her earlier meek voice was slowly growing in power and Kyoya almost squirmed at his seat, eager to see the ticking time bomb explode on Akito and Yoshio's face.

"As it should be! People like you need to learn their lesson or else they will never learn!" Akito barked back.

"People like me?" she parroted. Kyoya wondered how his brother and father failed to notice the familiar set of golden eyes that seemed to glow the longer they exchanged words.

"Low class nobodies with no breeding should just remain quiet and follow orders like they should." It was Yoshio who talked and Kyoya can already see the bridge between the Ootori and Taisho crumble into nothingness.

_Adieu~_

Too bad he actually likes them.

"I see." was the scarred woman's simple reply.

"Good now get out." Yoshio ordered.

Toga shifted from his seat and looked at Yoshio from beneath his nose, eyes unreadable. The smile that was on his face since the beginning was nowhere to be found and it was then that Kyoya truly saw one of the most powerful man in Japan next to the emperor.

"I believe this Omiai is done." stunned silence answered back and Kyoya discreetly took Akito's forgotten tea and took a delicate sip.

_Might as well watch the downfall of these two._

"P-pardon Touga-sama?" Akito sputtered to the silverhead.

"This Oimai was conducted to get my dear daughter a possible candidate for marriage. And I'm afraid she's not happy with said candidate."

Yoshio turned to the silent 'Kagome' and cleared his throat.

"I fail to see how Akito disappointed you Kagome-sama. If you'd please reconsider and continue with our next phase."

"My sister is looking for a husband that will love her and show compassion no matter what happens. She aims to have a husband that will treat her with respect should she be decked in jewels or not." Sesshomaru calmly recited to his steadily panicking brother.

Akito looked at 'Kagome' and almost pleaded.

"Please give me a chance, I'll court you properly and I promise to love you as a proper husband should."

"Whaddya say Kagome nee-chan?" Inuyasha asked with a toothed grin.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." The Ootori group except for Kyoya(who was actually pleased with the tea) stiffened when the voice that answered did not come from the female seated between Toga and Inuyasha.

Instead, it came from-

"I must say…" Kyoya spoke offhandedly. "...you make one fine tea Kagome-sama."

Yoshio and Akito watched with wide eyes and slowly palling complexion when the scarred woman walked towards where 'Kagome' was seated.

"Kagome-sama." the woman greeted as she stood up and bowed to the real heiress. The mischievous Taisho smiled at the now unknown woman, the scar moving with the action.

"Thanks Kikyo, I owe you one." She then flopped down on the now vacated seat as Kikyo took the pillow she had used earlier and sat at Inuyasha's vacant side.

"Thank Kami this thing itches." Kagome complained and ripped the _scar_ off her face.

 _A fake scar made from adhesive._ Kyoya thought, familiar with the substance from one of the host's activities during halloween.

As the prosthetic was fully peeled and gone from her face, it was then that Taisho Kagome truly made her appearance. And similar to her family, the newspaper clippings nor the internet photos did her any justice.

While bearing some sort of resemblance to the woman Kikyo, Kagome's features were far more exotic and eye catching. Her eyes were almond shaped, narrow but still doe eyed. Her hair was more of a bluish black than Kikyo's dark brown, long and tumbling down her shoulders in a neat waterfall when she took out the pin holding it in a bun.

And most important of all, her eyes are _gold_.

She was definitely a beauty and her energetic and animated face won brownie points from Kyoya more than Kikyo's cold beauty could ever would.

Coupled with how much she played his father and made Akito squirm like worms on salt, it was safe to say that Kyoya likes _this_ Taisho Kagome.

"Like Sesshomaru-nii had said; I want compassion in a husband. Something you, Akito-san, obviously lacks."

"Is this some kind of joke? Did you call us over to shame us?" Yoshio tersely said against pursed lips.

Kagome crossed her fingers together and leaned her elbows on the table with her chin on top of her digits. Her gaze was piercing and Kyoya stared until the burning on his eyes forced him to blink.

"The only joke I can see here is you and your son." The Ootori patriarch sucked in an enraged breath and opened his mouth to rebut but Kagome plowed through.

"In this world where you can be anything, it's important to be kind. When all of the riches you heedlessly hoarded are all gone and finished, no one will stand by you and you will learn that wealth is nothing against true loneliness." her voice was fierce and strong, like clear glass that can pierce through the thickest of hides.

"I want a husband that will be kind and will govern over people with a strong but compassionate heart. People will follow you because they fear you but I want people to follow because they respect and love."

"Here's the difference between our family Yoshio- _sama."_ she unlaced her finger and settled them on top of the table and leaned forward with the might of a woman scorned.

"In any given moment, we have two options: to step forward into growth or to step back into safety." she smiled viciously at his father and Kyoya swallowed.

"You force your people into cowering in the shadows while our people thrive and grow. _This_ is what makes a _Taisho_."

Kyoya released a breath and discreetly fanned himself, the show of female dominance and power doing wonders to his system. He never saw a girl quite like her before, always surrounded by fragile females who will fall over the barest blow of wind.

Nothing short of a storm can even knock this Taisho down it seems.

Yoshio glared heatedly at the young woman who easily held his stare, her family right at her back and looking at her so fondly Kyoya actually felt some sort of envy.

"We'll be taking our leave then." The Ootori man announced, pride very much bruised and his ego trampled.

Akito didn't even make a peep, knowing nothing can be done at this rate.

"However…" Kagome spoke once more, successfully halting the Ootori's movements.

"Since we all went through the trouble conducting this omiai, I'd be willing to overlook everything that happened here and follow through with the betrothal." as if life was breathed into Akito by the Kami themselves, he looked at his father with a wide smile.

Yoshio himself was struck with surprise, quite taken aback by the sudden change of heart from the heiress.

"Thank you Kagome-sama! I promise I won't let you down!" Kagome frowned at Akito and wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not talking about you." This time, every single Ootori male in the room stiffened as slow dawning comprehension reigned upon them.

"Only one person showed me kindness and treated me like a normal human being in this room except for my family and I believe he's deserving of a chance to be my husband."

As if in slow motion, Akito turned to his still brother with pure devastation on his face.

Kyoya raised his eyes and met Kagome's raging orbs.

He feels as if he's _burning_.

"I want Ootori Kyoya to be my betrothed."

* * *

_**(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)** _

Let the sinning begin~

**R &R~**

**「** And thus I wither」


	2. I

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

* * *

**Carpe Noctem**

_I_

* * *

"Welcome home Kyoya-sama." He nodded in thanks at Tachibana and carefully closed the door to his room, the lock clicking in place with a soft click. Kyoya craned his neck as he reached up to slowly loosen the tie by his neck while toeing off his school shoes by the cubbyhole near the door.

"?" A familiar set of white, low heeled stilettos earned his attention when he leaned down to neatly arrange his shoes by the shelf and he sighed.

"I keep on telling her to leave them where it should be." he muttered in fond annoyance, taking the feminine shoes and putting them next to his.

Kyoya straightened and made a beeline for his bed, already knowing that he's not going to be alone for the rest of the night. He forced his face to remain impassive as he trekked up the stairs leading to his room's second floor, stomach twisting and lurching in exhilaration at the promise of _her._

She did not disappoint.

 _She never does._ Kyoya thought as his eyes fell upon the slumbering beauty by his bed.

She was still wearing her lab coat, the long tails of the garment fanning behind her like some sort of misshapen wings. His eyes hungrily drank in the sight of long legs he loves so much still in brown pantyhose, her pencil skirt riding up and exposing more for him to ogle. She had her arms around one of his pillows and he swallowed at how she buried her face against it.

One of the many quirks he adored was her complete obsession with scents. Or specifically, _his_ scent. She never did fail to remind him always how she loves the smell of him, so unique and oh so _him._

That admission alone sends tingles shooting up his spine.

Kyoya carefully sat down on his bed, mindful of the slumbering queen. Long, deft fingers reached out and gently pulled the pin holding long tresses of hair together. As the mass of tumbling black loosened, he dug his fingers amidst the pool of silk, weaving his digits and combing it out behind her. A pleased mixture of a sigh and a moan escaped dark red lips and he unconsciously licked his own suddenly dry ones.

Her taste was _addicting_. And he'd always found himself craving for more.

As he continued his petting, Kyoya marveled once more at the absolute luck he was graced with. Of all the choices laid beneath her fingertips, she picked _him._

Months might have passed since that unforgettable omiai but the high he got from that very day never gets old.

She was relentless, rabid, and absolutely insatiable.

She devours everything that stands on her path and the gaping maw of her allure was a black hole Kyoya never had a chance of escaping.

Not that he wanted to even if he could.

She got him completely under her mercy and Kyoya was enchanted, absolutely and downright defeated and willing. Should she wish for him to offer the whole world beneath her feet, he will die doing so with a smile on his face.

He was too lost marveling at his fate that he failed to notice the movement and the sudden dip on the bed, the silken strands caught between his fingers pulling away leaving a phantom sensation like strings.

"Thinking about me _love_?" the husky whisper by his ear made him stiffen in surprise and he snapped his head to look at molten golds that never neglected at making his heart shoot up his throat.

" _Milady…"_ he breathily whispered as if uttering a prayer, his heart picking up a steadily rising beat as the slumbering beast finally awakened from her slumber.

She hummed at him, a dainty hand reaching up to stroke lovingly at his cheek. Kyoya automatically laid his hand on top of hers and planted a kiss against her soft palm, inhaling the feminine aroma of her skin that always made his head spin.

A thumb pressed against his lips and golden eyes stared at him in challenge, pupils shrinking at his pursed mouth.

" _Open up, pet."_ Like always, he tried to fight back even just a bit. And like always, he can never deny her for so long.

She crooned at him when he gave way to her thumb, the digit slowly sliding inside his wet mouth as she began to pull him closer.

" _Such a good boy…"_ her voice was like liquid heat, pouring over him and setting every nerve of his ablaze. He fell boneless against the soft cushion of his bed, the lady of his life already taking advantage and settling on top of him. Her weight and sheer heat over him was maddening and Kyoya swallowed around the finger in his mouth as he felt the familiar pitch in his pants, already demanding attention.

" _Have you thought of me at all today?"_ It was her mission, she told him, when they were finally given time to get acquainted back then, to make him absolutely, hopelessly, undeniably, in love with her. She will fill his thoughts with only her and no one else. Make him crazy over her until all he can think and hunger for was the taste of her against his tongue.

" _Always."_ he rasped, his voice wet and begging, her thumb now gently pressed against his lips. She reached out and took hold of his glasses, easily sliding the specks away from his face. His brow angled in mild annoyance when his vision flickered, unable to see her beauty completely.

Kyoya never planned on getting his eyes fixed but if it hinders him from seeing the glorious glow that was his lady, he might as well go and do it.

" _I missed you, pet."_ she whispered to his face, smiling as he tried to close the distance between them, her hand pushing down at his chest preventing him from doing so.

He felt her lips ghosting over his and strained hopelessly against her hand, his own ones gripping tightly at his bedsheets, not willing to risk her ire should he act on his own when it was clear that she loved seeing him ache despairingly for her.

" _Do you want to kiss me? Taste me?"_ he was almost hit with shame at how fast he nodded his head, the steadily growing heat on his face starting to mendear down his throat.

" _Beg."_ and he did.

Kyoya was never the kind of person to actually plead for anything in his life. When he wants something, he simply takes it no questions asked. But when her lips finally closed around his and her unique, penetrative taste exploded on his tongue, he would've gladly begged his whole life just to keep her from ever getting out of his grasp.

Her lips was liquid sex and he can't stop the moan from the back of his throat from getting out, the pleasant pressure of her grip against his chin adding to the pool of heat that was steadily increasing by his belly. He can feel her other hand against his hair, the slender fingers lovingly combing at his now tousled hair.

She angled her head and plundered his mouth with her skillful tongue, turning their already heated activity into something more primal, more dirty. Kyoya felt her muscle lap hungrily at his own, ripping out a ragged wet moan from his reddening lips. When her tongue dragged at the whole expanse of the roof of his mouth, he released a keening whine that would've embarrassed him to no end if not for the fact that she's successfully short circuiting every part of his brain into mush.

" _M-milady…"_ he panted after her when she drew away, a string of their shared spit connecting them still.

Golden eyes watched him heatedly as he panted, his usual cool composure nowhere in sight. She bit her lip, pleased at what she sees.

" _Do you want me to do something about this?"_ He hissed when she reached around and palmed his erection, making him arch off the bed. He was almost seeing stars at this point, mind heavy with the fog of her control.

She didn't wait for his answer however and simply began kissing at his throat, hands busy unbuttoning his shirt. He swallowed when she began biting at his skin, already knowing and growing even harder at the thought of her marking him, his throat being filled with symbols of _him_ being _hers._ He didn't notice that she had tied his hands using his own tie until he tried to touch her himself and he groaned in disappointment.

The woman tutted at him.

His pants and boxers were immediately ripped from him as well and Kyoya tried to close his legs, a sudden bolt of shame shooting up his spine when he saw that his room was fully enlightened.

" _None of that, pet."_ she admonished, laying her hands on his thighs and keeping the two apart.

He watched with hazy eyes as she hiked her skirt up, pulling down her pantyhose in an almost teasing manner. Fiddling with the inside of her skirt, she finally pulled something out and his eyes bugged at the sight of her white, tied-on underwear.

" _This is your reward for being such a good boy my pet."_ she brandished the cloth at him and even with his blurry vision, he can see the glistening fluids still staining the silken garment.

_Oh how he ached to lick them clean._

" _Hnngg-ah!"_ a guttural cry erupted from his throat when she dragged her panties over the swollen head of his dick, the slimy proof of her arousal along with the heat still seeped on the underwear feeling so sinfully delicious against his overly sensitive member.

" _You like that?"_ she then began to set up a rhythm, pistoning her hand and panties along the length of Kyoya's penis. Every up and down motion was rewarded with a wet cry, gasp or sigh, making her heart speed up as she watched the normally impassive boy unravel in front of her.

" _Ah-Ah~~ Im-Im-"_ he bucked and trembled around her hold and he grit his teeth together when he felt his balls getting fondled by her free hand.

 _This..This is not good I'm going crazy-_ his eyes started to roll at the back of his head as his orgasm started to build like a massive wave as she continued to jack him off to space.

" _Come for me Kyoya."_ The utterance of his name upon her lips coupled with the permission he unconsciously sought was enough to fully tip him off the proverbial cliff. With a broken cry of her name, he stumbled unto euphoria, hips ricocheting away from the bed, his whole body trembling with bliss.

The force of his load had her panties shooting out of her grasp, his hot semen spurting hotly in her direction splattering all over her hand and lap. She raised her hand up and sensually licked the fruit of her effort off every single finger, humming at his lovely taste.

Kyoya trembled in the aftermath of one of his most powerful orgasms, muscles still jerking as the phantom sensation of his release sent shivers down his spine. He laid there panting still until she pulled his tie loose, freeing his arms as the pin and needles started coming.

"Here you go." she said, handing him a glass of water which he drank almost immediately, his poor throat dry and sore from all the grunting and moaning he did. He blushed at her giggle and leaned against her when she pressed a loving kiss against his crown of hair, savoring the affectionate peck from his fiance.

"Will you stay the night?" he asked her, silently watching as she began taking out his pajamas from his closet.

It was one of the reasons why he adored her more, she was loving as much as she was sexual and Kyoya can't help but to feel like some sort of King whenever she started taking care of him after one of their _activities._

"Un." she replied, now rummaging around for something to wear herself. Kyoya shook some feelings back into his jelly-like limbs and stood up from his bed, cringing at the feel of his release starting crust around his thighs and belly.

"?" he blinked at the soiled garment by his bed and sneakily glanced at his fiance who was still busy trying to leaf through his clothing, oblivious to his plan.

With a sudden burst of speed, Kyoya reached over and snatched the pair of panties and hurriedly stuffed them in his blazer's pocket.

_This will come in handy during lonely nights._

"What are you doing?" she asked him when she saw the look on his face. Kagome raised a brow at her fiance and pointedly looked down at his bare essentials.

She laughed when he reddened and tried to cover his naked glory.

* * *

_**(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)** _

A taste of what's more to co me.

**R &R~**

**「** And thus I wither」


	3. II

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

**Special shout out to my smut-buddy KibaSin; this one's for you and Venus mate.**

* * *

**Carpe Noctem**

_II_

* * *

"Get out of my sight!" Kagome slammed the pile of papers down on her desk and angrily watched as the soon to be fired scientist tripped over himself trying to get out of her office.

She sighed and threw herself on her chair, ripping off her reading glasses and carelessly tossing them on top of the discarded papers.

The idiot messed up the readings on her current experiment and completely blew off the recordings of the study. Months worth of sleepless nights flushed down the drain just because of some dumbass who corrupted a whole system worth of data that can never be retrieved nor fixed.

She took a pillow from the stool by her feet and didn't care if the object was a bit dusty and simply buried her face on it and screamed herself hoarse.

Her frustration was on all time high and she's slowly reaching her boiling point. Kagome had been cooped up in her office for almost a week now, camping on her recliner during the night and living off of vending machine food and drinks. She'd successfully gotten a break on her current project and was unwilling to let go of the tail she had caught, refusing to go home or take a break.

And yet, all of those sacrifices were forsaken because everything she had worked for and some has been tossed down the drain.

Clicking her tongue against her mouth, she glared at the drawer containing a particular bad habit that she tried to quit, the urge for the substance getting enhanced by the copious amount of stress running in her system.

_Kyoya won't know… Just one stick will do._

She reached over and opened the drawer, quickly picking up a box of unopened cigarettes. Kagome ripped the plastic wrapper off and fumbled with the foil packaging, tapping the box against the back of her hand until a stick slid out. She put the cancer stick on her lips and flicked her zippo open, inhaling deeply as her muscles relaxed a bit at the taste of nicotine.

The scientist stood up and walked towards the balcony of her office, shoving a hand down her lab coat's pocket and flicking the cigarette's ashes with the other.

It was a cold night, beautiful even with star filled skies and a full moon. Too bad she can't enjoy the scenery she usually watches since all she can think about was the potent anger she could feel for her wasted work.

Gritting her teeth, she took out her phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number via memory alone and pressed the device against her ear, a foot tapping irately up and down. It took two rings for her brother to pick up and Kagome took a long drag before replying to his curt _Moshi moshi._

"I want Matsuda out of my team."

" _Why the sudden change? Did he offend you?"_ The female Taisho scoffed, almost insulted that her brother actually thinks that she'll boot someone out just because they managed to displease her.

"Kinda wished he did. No, the bumbling idiot downloaded something without checking and corrupted the whole damn system. We checked the back up but the virus got hold of it as well." her cigarette burned as she inhaled, listening as Sesshomaru cursed from over the line.

" _How did the virus get through the defenses of the system? We paid handsomely for that software alone. In what levels of idiocy did Matsuda pull to manage to get the whole system corrupted?"_

"It's still under investigation but I'll update you asap. Just get him out before I lose control and throw him out myself." With his signature _hn_ , Kagome snapped her phone closed and stubbed the rest of her cancer stick on the railway.

She walked back to her office and groaned in defeat, already dreading another set of weeks cooped in her workstation to get back the amount of lost work. The deadline for the finished product is steadily growing closer and she knows that she'll need all the time she can spare working from ground up. Pinching her nose as she felt an incoming headache creeping in, her gaze unconsciously gravitated to the set of pictures she had on her desk.

One was a family photo of her rather big family, all of them dressed in the Taisho's signature white kimonos emblazoned with red hexagon cherry blossoms and looking quite unprofessional for a supposed serious photo. She smirked at the quirky faces Inuyasha and Toga were pulling, adding up to the hilarity with Sesshomaru's raised brow and Rin's facepalm. Shishinki[1] was beside her in the photo, trapping her in a headlock as the camera clicked just in time to see the shocked look on his face when she drove her heel on his toes.

The photo next to it earned a softer, more fond look from the tired woman, blue eyes tracing over the face of the boy fate had chosen for her. He was surprisingly… Pleasing for an Ootori who's notorious for being cold and cruel and she had found something priceless beneath the mask he held in front of his very own family.

She did have doubts picking someone four years her junior but Kagome is dedicated, if not stubborn to make things work and surprisingly, it did. Kyoya was not difficult to handle and she even finds him very worthwhile, his mind easily holding up against her own which was a testament by itself. She can see that he's holding himself back mainly to not overshadow his brothers despite their not so kind treatment towards him and it puzzles her to no end! With his intellect and skills, it's more than obvious that he could easily steal the promise of being the Ootori's next head from under his brothers' noses.

But he didn't.

The boy was too caught up in the idea that by being the youngest, it's normal to kneel and allow his brothers free reign to the family company as per tradition. And it was something Kagome was sure she'll manage to make him think otherwise.

She's fond of Kyoya and as a Taisho, she cannot allow her intended to remain neglected and be treated as some sort of a back-up son. Already she's been plotting ways to put Kyoya on the spotlight and she vowed that before he finishes school and finally ties the knot with her, he'll have Yoshio eating at the palm of his hand.

 _Bzzt...Bzzzt…_ As if summoned by her thoughts, her phone vibrated and she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was the very boy she'd been thinking about.

She flipped the cell open and smiled, her mood already improving just from the call alone.

" _Milady…"_ Kagome closed her eyes and simply took in the decadence of his voice. It was almost pure velvet and by the gods she should be worried about the amount of hold he has on her but Kagome was never the one to be cowed by senseless things.

"Hello, Kyoya. Have you thought of me today?" she asked him as she did everyday.

" _Always."_ And he answered her as he did everytime she asked.

" _Busy night?"_ he asked her and she can almost imagine him by his own balcony leaning on the banister as he talked with her over the line.

"You have no idea love." And she's sure she just made him blush then. He was never used to being addressed like that and it made Kagome more willing and dedicated to spoil him rotten until he's fully dependent on her affections as much as she is to him.

For someone who looks like a cold fish, Kyoya was surprisingly passionate and it pleases her to no end that he's only shown said side when basking in her presence.

" _I miss you Milady."_ Kagome sucked in a breath in surprise, caught off guard by Kyoya's blunt admittance. She suddenly felt blood rush to her face and she didn't need to look in the mirror to see the blush that she's sure is there.

He never was one to say such things unless she's doing something to overload him and it made Kagome feel like she's 15 again with how butterflies suddenly began filling up her stomach.

"O-oh…" she stupidly choked.

He laughed and she bit her lip at the sensuous sound.

" _Did I catch you off guard?"_

"Don't get cheeky with me brat." she smiled and leaned back on her chair, already feeling the stress melt away as she savored Kyoya's rare laughter.

"To be fair, I do miss you too." Sadness usually doesn't have a room in her heart but ever since Kyoya, she became a rather regular customer of the negative emotion. She's used to working ungodly amount of hours without seeing her own family but there was this weird yearning in her that calls out to him that grows stronger as days passes by.

" _Be sure to take a break from time to ti-"_ the call ended abruptly and she looked at her cell and cursed.

The thing's battery dead.

Kagome groaned in frustration and slammed the gadget down to her desk, quite irate at how her conversation with Kyoya had ended so curtly. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the clock in her office.

_8 o' clock._

The woman weighed her choices and began calculating the risks and gains of her schedule, mind running miles per hour at how fast she began analyzing and computing how she can manage to make everything work if she started working tomorrow instead of tonight.

Making up her mind, she stood up and took her car keys and made a beeline for the parking lot.

* * *

She arrived at the Ootori residence precisely 30 minutes later, easily handing the keys to the residential valet boy and smiling at him in gratitude. The click of her heels echoed around the big walls of the mansion and the staff she had grown to get acquainted with greeted her with welcoming smiles and absolute respect.

The Taisho woman had become an instant hit amidst the Ootori household of staff, her kind smile and pleasing disposition easily earning the hearts of the personnel that were used to their employers' cold shoulder and even some level of scorn.

She turned around a hallway towards her fiance's room when she nearly crashed into someone.

"Oh, pleasure bumping into you Kagome-sama." As much as Akito tried to be charming, his smile simply rubbed Kagome the wrong way.

The foolish second son still hasn't given up in wooing her despite her decision of picking Kyoya as her betrothed after all.

"Looking for father?"

"I'm not here for Yoshio-san sadly. I just want to spend some time with my fiance after such a busy day." Kagome almost smirked at how the pleasant smile on Akito's face faltered and mentally stabbed the pompous guy right in the eyeballs when she saw him try to hold an eye roll back.

"Ah, I'm afraid he's busy with studies. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm just heading down to get a bite myself." she waved a hand at him.

"I'll pass Akito-san. I rather spend time with Kyoya since we haven't seen each other for quite some time now." sticking her hands in her lab coat's pockets, she sidestepped the silently steaming Ootori and continued her way to Kyoya's room.

"You'll never get something out of a third son." Akito suddenly stated after her. He watched as she stopped, the almost relaxed line of her shoulders growing taut at his words.

"Careful Akito- _san."_ she didn't turn to him but her voice alone made the Ootori's spine shiver in fright. Her tone was calm but sharp, making him think of steady waters festered with blood thirsty sharks.

" _You overstep your boundaries."_ A single, golden eye peeked at him from a sideway glance and he gulped at how it pierced through him.

"M-my apologies, Kagome-sama." As the clicking of heels continued, Akito could do nothing but clench his hands and curse Kyoya's name to hell and back.

_She's supposed to be_ _ mine _ _._

A festering seed began to take hold on Ootori Akito's heart as his urges turned vile and rancid.

' _I'll have to keep an eye on him.'_ Kagome thought as she felt his gaze follow her until she turned to a corner. She's familiar with this type of game, a fucked up version of chase that will end up with Kyoya thrown under the bus just so Akito can get back the opportunity he oh so foolishly lost in the first place.

Already, her hackles were raised and proverbial fur rubbed the wrong way. Akito might look spineless and easy to take down but she was never the one to underestimate her opponents.

His target will obviously be Kyoya and she will take advantage of that.

Akito will fall down and she will be the one to pull the strings.

No one threatens what is _hers_ without facing dire consequences after all _._

"Good evening Hotta-san." she greeted the bald man who bowed to her with the barest hint of smile on his face.

"Good evening Kagome-sama." he opened the door for her and she thanked him before entering the familiar room. The door closed behind her and she simply shook her heels off, leaving the shoes as it were knowing that it would mess with Kyoya's complex.

Looking around, he's not on the first floor where he usually conducts his studies but she did see that he's working on something since the table was filled with his school books and laptop along with papers. She went up to his bedspace next and also frowned when she saw that it was empty, which leaves-

"Perfect…" Kagome went towards his closet and took out a fresh towel, stripping silently and leaving her clothes on the floor to be picked up later. Securing the towel around her with a knot, she twisted her hair up in a bun as she went down the stairs and tiptoed her way to his bathroom.

Steam erupted from the door when she pried it open, her eyes immediately zoning on the familiar crown of black hair by the dipping area.

His bathroom was as lavish as his bedroom with a big showering area by the edge of the lavatory, all white tiles and golden embellishments. By the middle was a spacious soaking area fashioned like an indoor hot spring, easily one of Kagome's favorites just under her fiance of course.

Said boy was currently relaxing on the mentioned spring-like tub, his head leaning back on one of the steel rods and didn't even budge when she closed his door with an audible click.

' _Kyoya's too helpless. What if I'm an intruder or something.'_ she noted. She took the time to observe him, hungrily drinking in the sight of his aristoctratic features. A pointed nose, angled jaw, slanted eyes, everything that she noticed simply kept adding up to the list of good things she liked about the young Ootori boy and she silently sighed at how smitten she is.

She reached over and combed her fingers in his soft hair, grey eyes snapping open to look at her in apparent surprise.

"Hello Kyoya." Kagome smiled at the splash of color that spread through his cheeks almost immediately and she preened at how his eyes automatically fell unto her figure. Standing up, she entered the spring and hissed in pleasure when the hot water caressed her tired muscles, her body relaxing instantly at the feeling.

She can feel his eyes on her person as she maneuvered herself to sit right in front of the Ootori boy, smiling and winking at his conflicted expression.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I am. I just didn't expect that you'll be coming at such a late hour." Kagome smiled at how calm he appears to be, trying to show her that he's not entirely rattled about her joining him in the bath but she's got enough experience in reading people under her belt that she saw through him easily.

She can never get enough of his innocence and it simply urges her to corrupt him more and more.

"I bumped into Akito-san on the way here. He asked me to have dinner with him, you know." There, there it is, the dark look that turns his silver eyes into murky grey, the flash of anger and irritation on his normally impassive gaze, it drives her crazy whenever she can see this rare side of his.

More so, at her expense.

"Did you accept?" his question hurt more than she expected and it must've shown on her face since he too looked away in regret almost immediately. Quite miffed at his lack of faith in her, she swam slowly to his direction and trapped him when she gripped the steel bar behind him with her hands.

"Do you think so lowly of me, pet?" she felt more than saw him stiffen, her voice dropping down to that familiar husky drawl that sent Kyoya's instincts into overdrive. He looked right in her eyes and involuntarily swallowed at how heated they had become and accepted the fact that he'll probably be paying for that stupid question of his.

Kagome closed the distance between them and Kyoya sucked in a breath at the feel of her rich bossoms pressing against his chest, clenching his eyes closed when he felt his fifth limb stir to life.

"Answer me." she gripped his face and forcefully turned his head to her direction, digging her fingers against his jaw until he hissed in pain and pleasure.

"I-I apologize Milady." oh if only he knew how she absolutely _loves_ it when he calls her that.

"You need to be punished, pet." By now, she had him completely corralled, overloading his senses with _her_ from how she pressed against his to the way she began to playfully bite at his lips.

Kyoya soon found himself absolutely dazed out of his mind as his fiance continued nipping and pecking at his lips, his body bunching in stress at how she kept on peppering him with a promise of a kiss but never quite going through with the said promise.

_Milady, why do you tease me so?_

Suddenly, one of her hands snaked up to his hair and _pulled._ The burning pain from his scalp had his dick jumping in surprise and his hands clutching at her waist for purchase. Golden eyes gleamed at his flushed look and Kyoya's heart jumped to his throat when something akin to a purr came out from her throat, the sound washing over him and making him gasp brokenly. She latched unto his neck as she kept his head straining from the pull of his hair, harshly biting at the skin and running her tongue over the bruised flesh. She'll make sure he'd struggle with the kiss marks the next day, make sure that he wont have any ways to hide the countless of bites and be forced to come out and let everyone see that he's already been staked and claimed.

" _K-Kagome-"_ he yelped when she nipped sharply at his neck near his clavicle, her sharper than normal canines leaving a bright red welt on his porcelain like skin.

"I love this look on your face." she whispered to him, his handsome features falling apart under her very fingers, the look of utter rapture bathing his pale skin an alluring shade of pink. His eyes were half lidded and dazed, the fog of raw pleasure putting a sheen of light over his normally clear pupils, giving him a look so fatal for her heart that she gave in and finally crashed her lips against his.

His pleasured groan was like music to her ears, the way his fingers flexed against the soft flesh of her hips an indication of how he was enjoying the way she played with his mouth. Her tongue flexed against the inside of his opening and his eyes flickered when she started to suck on his own tongue, the utter lewdness of her action almost enough to drag his release from his now rock hard member.

He was heavily panting by the time she released him, head lolling to the side with the way his brain once more decided to shut down any means of basic motor skills, drunk with rapture and heat. Kagome reached up and pulled the knot of her towel open and almost in slow motion, the fabric fell away leaving her fully bare for Kyoya to see.

_Beautiful, she's absolutely perfect, pleasepleaseplea-_

He must've blurted out those words to her along with the millions of praises that was running in and out of his brain but she simply steadied herself from her position straddling him and took his hands off her waist.

"It's okay. You can touch me, pet." the feel of her breasts against the palm of his hands were nothing short of exquisite and he squeezed the globes of flesh until her rosy pink nipples puckered and called to him almost hypnotically. Like a ravenous babe, he latched onto one and the pleased gasp that came from the goddess on his lap was like an addicting drug. She tasted absolutely divine and he rolled the hardened bud in-between his teeth, his core tensing in pleasure when she started panting herself. Kagome bit her lip and hugged Kyoya's head closer to her chest, her nails scraping against his scalp, returning some semblance of pleasure the boy was currently injecting her with.

She had to force him away from her breasts when the heat that had coiled in her belly was starting to get too much, taking that chance to once more marvel at his completely _broken_ expression as he gazed at her as if she put the stars on the sky herself. The woman reached down and held his gaze even as her fist closed around his protruding dick, biting her lip when his features fell apart even more.

"Tell me what you want, pet." she teased him by brushing the head of his manhood against the lips of her swollen cunt, holding a hiss herself at how absolutely magnificent the brief contact had felt.

" _You. I want you Milady. Only you and no one el-Aaaa~"_ his uncharacteristic babbling was cut off when Kagome bore down on him, smoothly sheathing him to the hilt. A burst of stars erupted from behind his closed lids and Kyoya trembled at the feel of her satin walls closing in around him.

_She was everywhere._

"You feel so good Kyoya." she moaned to him and amidst the thunder running through his ears and the sound of his blood roaring, he took her words to heart because by the heavens, _she felt so damn good to him too._

He didn't know where he had gotten the sudden burst of strength but he managed to lift her up for a bit and let her fall back to his shaft. By then, the whole damn Milky Way must've flashed on his vision at how intense the feel of her was, falling down on him.

She took immediate control as always then, easily holding his melting gaze as she started grinding her hips to and fro, enjoying the way the light of his eyes changed with every tilt of her hips. Kagome then began bouncing up and down, maintaining a steady rhythm as their flesh slapped around wetly and obscenely for their ears alone.

The slide of him felt magnificent to her and Kagome can feel her own expression turning, losing her cool composure and being replaced by an almost wanton look of rapture. The sounds that were emitting from his throat did not help things either, his deep voice sounding so erotic and the way how his pitch heightened was simply mind-numbing that she felt as if she's gonna bust a vein from how hot her blood is feeling.

" _I adore you."_ she felt herself slipping and she caught his gaping lips in a kiss, swallowing his moans as her momentum began picking up, their release just being a couple of thrusts away. He kissed her like a man starved, gasping a broken mantra of her name into the space between their lips.

It was from a particular jarring thrust that had Kagome careening into the edge and Kyoya can do nothing but choke when she tightened around him like a vice.

' _M-My mind's growing blank-'_

His hips snapped up and an almost rabid groan ripped itself up from his throat, his nails digging on her skin from where he had held her like a lifeline, his hold intimate and possessive. The way how his orgasm came was with a ferocity that he had never encountered before, every single muscle contracting as his spine nearly cracked from how deep and tight he'd buried himself in her heat.

It felt as if an eternity had passed and Kyoya still felt as if he was still coming, his hips jerking from time to time as his prostate began cramping from the strength of his climax. He felt as if he's a shy away from a heart attack, his blood running too fast and pumping far too much for his fragile heart to handle.

Kagome felt Kyoya fall back against the side of the soaking tub, dazed herself at the powerful orgasm that almost knocked her out cold and into unconsciousness. His arms were still around her, taking her boneless form with him as they both struggled to catch their breath. A few moments later, she took her head off his chest, smiling softly as he remained closed eye and softly panting, head once more pillowed by the metal beam from before.

Fresh and almost sparkling from the afterglow of their love making, Kyoya was radiant to her eyes.

"You okay love?" she asked after slipping out of him with a hiss, caressing his cheeks with a mildly crinkled hand.

Kyoya held her limb and planted a kiss on her palm, a common and practiced action that always ends up with Kagome getting shot by affection right in the heart.

After rinsing them both off the body fluids that they soaked in, Kagome helped her stunned fiance into his pajamas and herded him up the stairs and into his bed, dressed in one of his dress shirts.

Their movements were automatic, the Ootori boy crawling on top of his fiance and latching unto her like an overgrown koala, his head pillowed by her soft chest as she combed her fingers through his drying hair. He listened to her heartbeat and sunk even more inside the warmth of her embrace, feeling positively giddy as his toes curled in affection for the woman he's about to marry.

"Do you love me now?" he heard her tease. Kyoya chuckled and buried his face deeper against her bosom, inhaling her aroma that he can never get enough of.

"Not yet." it was a blatant lie and they both know it.

Kagome promised him that she will do everything for him to fall in love with her and Kyoya was more than willing to lie everyday just to see her do good on her promise.

And Kagome was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

[1] Shishinki is that dude from the Final Act that got yeeted into the Meido by Fluffy-sama if anyone is wondering

* * *

_**(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)** _

Well… I certainly got carried away in this chapter(laughs)

Still not sure but the Host club might make an appearance next installment...

-Depends on the amount of reviews I get in this one(laughs)

**R &R~**

**「** And thus I wither」


	4. III

**This took so long to update because I wrote this chapter twice :) I lost the first one and was so salty so this version took a while to get done.**

* * *

Unexpected would be putting it mildly. Kyoya knows one way or another, his dear, beautiful -if not, a little bit sadistic- fiance would sooner or later drop by the host club for a visit. It was inevitable, and he wasn’t really bothered about it… Until  _ today _ that is. 

Swallowing, he turned to his fiance and inwardly sweated at how she leveled her golden eyes at him, unreadable and as stoic as the rest of her expression. Haruhi was beside her, probably having been the one responsible to show his lady around and none the wiser about the fact that she became the very harbinger of his potential death. Kagome made a low humming sound and it took great effort for him to keep his knees steady and locked. 

“Kyoya-senpai, I bumped into her on the way here.” The brunette stated. He smiled and bit back the urge to demand what exactly Haruhi had told the other woman because he’s quite certain that the current dilemma of the host club will no doubt mark him as good as  _ dead.  _ “She said you were not answering her calls so I just told her you’re busy with your fiance.” 

Kyoya closed his eyes and began plotting his last will and testament. 

Beside him, hanging quite tightly around his arm was one Hoshakuji Renge, looking curiously at the pleasantly smiling woman who’s about to deliver them  _ both  _ six feet under. 

_ Her bow will certainly look good on top of a casket _ ; she’s probably thinking. 

“Oh hello dear  _ mademoiselle~”  _ Tamaki spared no time trying to flirt with Kagome and the Ootori can do nothing but watch as his best friend did his best to woo his  _ actual  _ fiance off her feet. “Surely a flower as beautiful as you would rather bask in my presence than with a man who’s already besotted with another?” The blonde said with a rose offering and a flirtatious wink. While normally relieved and even touched by Tamaki’s will to keep him close by his fiance, Kyoya can only feel dread and the constant ring of  _ shut up shut up  _ bouncing all over his head, staring so hard at the blonde and willing said crown of hair to burst into flames because  _ by the gods Kagome will eat him alive. _

_ Control. He needs to take control of the situation before- _

“My apologies but I’m not here for the host club’s services.” Kagome said with a pleasant smile. “Besides, I’m already betrothed and unlike  _ my fiance-”  _ Kyoya’s back snapped straight up as if he was slapped in the ass. “-I don’t  _ fraternize  _ with people behind his back.” This time, she turned to the bespectacled host’s direction and flashed him a closed eye smile. Even with the distance, he knows her well enough to see the otherwise subtle tick of her jaw that indicates her simmering will to wring his neck with her own bare hands. 

_ And it’s not the good kind of strangling either. _

Haruhi lazily observed from beside Kagome and followed the direction of her terrifying smile. Something clicked within and a lightbulb flickered to life. 

_ “Ah _ …” Haruhi mumbled. She almost felt bad for her unintentional tattling but if her assumptions are indeed correct, -then Kyoya has it coming. She might’ve only met the woman now but from the way how she carries herself, the petite crossdresser already knows that a lot of groveling has to be done one way or another.

“Eh? You’re Yasha-chan’s big sister right?” Honey suddenly called out from a deeper part of the room. Mori was looming ever constant beside him, also recognizing the ravenette and glancing uneasily towards Kyoya’s direction. 

_ Another lightbulb blinked awake.  _

Kagome swivelled to the shota and tilted her head. “Yes, I'm his sister. My name’s Taisho Kagome. You are?” 

“I’m Mitsukuni Haninozuka! This is my cousin-” Kagome smiled at Mori and spoke; “Morinozuka Takashi correct?” This earned the others attention, Kyoya’s eyes narrowing from behind his glasses. He was not aware that Kagome was familiar with the Morinozukas as far as he knows and it unsettles him in a way. 

“I remember you from a few years back. You fought my brother; Taisho Shishinki during the Kendo regionals. It was a close fight, you truly are skilled with the shinai.” Mori made a sound, easily remembering the mentioned Kendo fighter and his signature eyepatch. Despite the apparent handicap of being blind in one eye, the silver haired man had beaten him and earned the title of champion. He wouldn’t mind clashing shinai with the Taisho once more and Mori wondered how he would fare now with more experience under his belt. 

Maybe he could ask for a rematch?

“Sorry for cutting you off, how do you know Inu again?” She turned back to Honey. The shota giggled and hugged Usa-chan closer to his chest. “Sometimes when I come over to the Imperial barracks, Yasha-chan would come and spar with me! He always gets into trouble but playing with him’s fun!” The charming smile on the boy’s face suddenly fell and he looked up at Kagome with a confused tilt of his head. “He told me something too… But-” Caramel eyes snapped subtly at his side and the Taisho’s golden eyes lit up in understanding.

Smiling, she nodded at Honey. “That is actually why I’m here.” 

_ Flick. Another bulb has been lit.  _

_ " _ Oh…" Honey simply said, suddenly uneasy. 

**_“Haruhi said you came for Kyoya-senpai-”_ ** The twins suddenly piped up with Hikaru skulking at Kagome’s right side.  **“Why?”** His amber eyes brightened and he grinned. “You his secret girlfriend or something?” Kaoru slithered around the opposite side, genuinely curious. “You look older than us, are you his nanny?” Together, they poked her and pawed at her coat, Kagome humoring them with a subtle smile on her face.  **_“His personal nurse perhaps?”_ **

“You can say that.” she replied mysteriously. “Now, if you’ll excuse me?” Gently, she stepped away from the twins and made a beeline for the two students left at the back, hands shoved inside her lab pockets and Kyoya can almost imagine her fingers flexing. 

Stopping a feet away from the Ootori and his…  _ fiance,  _ Kagome glowered at the Hoshakuji girl. The heiress squeaked. 

“You’re his fiance huh?” She drawled more than asked. Kyoya cleared his throat and opened his mouth to rebut. 

“Kagome I-” His teeth audibly clacked together and everyone stared bug eyed at the finger pressed against Kyoya’s chin, the woman reaching over to push his mouth close with her index finger. 

“I wasn’t talking to you  _ Ootori-san.”  _ The way she mentioned Kyoya’s name was chilling and the twins eagerly watched the drama unfold in front of them. It’s not everyday they get to see their residential Shadow Lord looking so unbalanced and dare they say it, _ terrified.  _ Whoever this woman is, the hold she has over their vice president is  _ strong.  _

_ 'Hm... '  _ Two identical lightbulbs started blinking to life. 

When Kagome was sure Kyoya would keep his mouth shut unless she spoke to him, she gave her attention back to the younger girl and raised her brow down at her in the universal female language of borderline condescension. “Well?”

Sputtering, Renge regained her bravado and hugged Kyoya’s arm closer. “Of course! I’m his true love! I flew  _ all  _ the way from France just to see Kyoya-sama after all!” She failed to see how stiff her  _ beloved  _ Kyoya was nor the steadily darkening face of the woman in front of her. Renge simply continued to swoon and Kyoya didn’t even care anymore and began to shake the coffee haired girl’s grip from his person. 

“I see.” Kagome simply said. She turned to her heel and Kyoya called out to her. “Wait Kagome I can expla-”

“Do you have a free room somewhere around here? I would like to talk to Ootori-san in private.” Her voice was pure steel and everyone winced. Haruhi cleared her throat and pointed at the host room’s supply closet. And by closet, the rich bastards actually meant an entire room to keep some of their things in. Wide enough to contain a beat down, she mused. 

Kagome nodded at Haruhi and gestured to Kyoya. “If you please? Ootori-san?” 

“K-Kyoya-sama?” Renge meekly called out to the glasses wearing student. Instead of replying to her with his usual smile, the boy simply plucked her fingers off his arm and stepped away from her with some sort of cold detachment and ire. 

“Let me borrow him for a few moments, nee?” Kagome said, smiling at them as Kyoya walked past her and towards the supply closet. Despite the words and the questioning tone she spoke it with, it was clear that they don’t really have a choice, she just wanted to be courteous as should. 

Tamaki pressed his lips together in confusion, easily reading the tension between his best friend and the newcomer but chose to simply let them go despite his own curiosity rearing its head in. “Um sure… Kagome-san.” 

The way the door shut with a click somehow felt like some sort of death sentence, something ominous that sent a shot of chill through Kyoya’s blood and bones. 

With a shift of cloth, Kagome sat on top of one of the tables, her long legs crossed and swaying languidly like a cat’s tail. She was leaning against one hand pushed against the surface of the table and looked at him with a terrifying sense of blankness and indifference. It made his skin crawl. 

_ She had never looked at him like that before.  _

“Renge’s delusional. She’s an otaku. She’s self projecting her favorite character into me. It’s not like that.” He explained. “Father mentioned about the Hoshakuji signing a contract proposal with our company so I tried entertaining her to prevent further complications. The merger has long been running and father would be greatly displeased should Renge come running to her own father because I upset her.” 

Still, silence. 

Kyoya felt his throat constricting as panic started to settle in. Why isn’t she talking? Why is she just looking at him like that? Be angry! Throw things! Anything!

_ Stop looking at me as if I mean nothing to you- _

Finally, Kagome moved and the way how she stalked closer to him had him stepping back in trepidation. His back bumped into something, fingers clenching at the shelf hindering him from moving away from this unknown woman and her painfully cold eyes. When she was in front of him, so close that their chests brushed, his eyes stared straight into her gold ones and Kyoya’s brow angled in frustration when he saw nothing but a veil of ice hiding her feelings for him to read. 

Reaching out to her, Kyoya skimmed his fingers along the swell of her cheek, swallowing when she didn't lean towards his touch. “ _ Milad-”  _ He was promptly silenced when she dragged him to her, swallowing his words literally as she crashed her lips against his. The way she kissed him was nothing short of heartbreaking. 

Kyoya loves her lips, her kisses. The way how she slanted them against his, making him melt helplessly, warming him all over to the point of making his toes curl in delight, shooting colorful explosions beneath his eyelids, everything about it, he oh so adore. But now, as she harshly bit and licked at him, all he could feel was the biting hold of hurt and anger. 

She’d always been gentle with him. Cooing and smiling lovingly at his reactions, golden eyes sparkling as he became undone under her fingertips. But the way she grasped painfully at his hair and dug her nails deep into his arm was unknown, new -  _ a stranger.  _ While sometimes rough and primal, there’s a certain amount of passion and loving he could feel underlying the pain she often gifts him with, always ready to soothe the ache she gave with a loving kiss here, a caring caress there- now, it’s just pure pain and fury. 

Something suddenly sharp lanced up from his lips, making him gasp and his tongue automatically darted out to sooth the sudden feel of pain only to be met with the taste of copper. 

_ She bit him so hard he bled.  _

“Milady, stop-please…” His body might be reacting to her touch, but deep inside, all he can feel was a steadily growing chasm as she tore into him with cold fingers and impassive eyes. Her hands were suddenly beneath his shirt, splayed across the pale skin of his chest, nails dragging and scratching, leaving bright red welts all over his skin like liquid fire. She kissed him again, spit mixing with his blood and he tried to push against her, trying to overcome the sheer angriness of her kisses with the weight of his apology through his lips. He ran his tongue against her, moaning in defeat as she simply pushed his own muscle back into his mouth, her own way of rejecting his sorry and repentance. 

Then, she pulled away, and the glistening shine of tears lining her lower eyelids made him audibly gasp as if someone had stabbed him with a blade and twisted it inside to let him die in agony. 

“No, Kagome please listen-” Once more, he was silenced. She palmed him through the material of his trousers, palm hard and demanding as she massaged him into attention. Kyoya could feel his member stiffening from her harsh treatment and it simply made him even more uncomfortable. Now is  _ not _ the time. He’s  _ not _ enjoying this. Everything is going to  _ shit _ and no matter what, he should not be reacting  _ this _ way! 

He hissed and tried to grab her hand away from him only to be met with a firm pinch. Kyoya yelped at the pain, hands losing strength and immediately getting caught inside her own grip as she pushed a knee against his groin and rubbed hard. His knees started to shake as she forced and bred his desire, helpless under her might as she gathered his wrists behind his back, gripping his hands with one of her own. He was too shaky to fight off her hold so he simply stared at her pleadingly, flushed and panting. 

“Kagome,  _ milady.”  _ He begged. “Please stop this. Nothing’s going on between me and Renge- just listen to m- _ hngggg.”  _ Somehow, she had managed to shove her free hand inside his pants and boxers, gripping tightly at his demanding flesh. With a jerk, she tugged him loose and he buried his face against the crook of her neck as she pulled and pushed with the ferocity of a scorned lover. He groaned into her skin and the way her grip tightened even more around him had him choking. 

Kyoya nuzzled her neck and kissed at the pulse he could feel thundering from beneath the smooth skin of her throat like a puppy demanding to be let in after a lonely night. “I’m sorry.” He panted into her ear, straining and bucking as her hands began picking pace, slick from the precum that she had managed to squeeze out of him via sheer will alone. “Milady I’m sorry. Forgive me.” 

_ Schlick, schlick, schlik.  _ The repetitive sound echoing as her skin slapped with his filled the room, making his ears ring and blood roaring. There was nothing sensual in the way she pistoned her hand against his hard shaft, just pure carnal desire to establish the fact that his body automatically yearns for her touch regardless if his heart was in it or not. 

He doesn't want  _ this _ .

His body might be feeling the effects of her forceful stimulation but his heart was as cold as the gaze she's giving him.

With a deft twist of a wrist, Kyoya bit his lip when he felt his end steadily creeping in, the unwanted pulse of heat in his gut stressing and building like a taut bowstring. Still, he tried fighting it, tried holding it in. He doesn't want to prove her right, doesn't want to show her that he saw her as nothing but an object to sate his desires with.

_ She's far more important than that-  _

"Milady-" He huskily groaned to her ear, trying to hold her close, willing to whisper how much she truly meant to him - so much more than anyone else. Panting, he did so, a string of breathy apologies and sweet nothings falling out from his lips as his short pants quickened. His hips bucked. Kyoya clung to her with shaking fingers.  _ “You’re the only one for me.” _ Then, with a quiet, struck gasp that spoke of hidden memories, she stopped. Kyoya took a deep breath and pulled away from his fiance, searching her eyes until he could see her golden orbs from beneath her thick bangs, the rapidly approaching promise of release dying to a stuttering halt. “Kagome?” He called out to her. 

Her grip suddenly fell away from him to fall numbly at her side and he briefly groaned in disappointment until he caught himself and shook his arousal away. Her silence was concerning and the way she just stared listlessly had him floundering. Ignoring his disheveled state, he cupped her cheeks and was mortified to see twin river of tears flowing down her unseeing eyes and into his fingertips. 

Kagome's golden eyes were dazed, unseeing - as if lost in a sea of remembrance. She looked utterly defeated and he cursed everything to hell and back. 

“Kagome? Milady?” Had he truly hurt her so bad? He didn’t mean for all of this to happen. Kyoya was sure he’d be able to brush off Renge with no issues at all. But… He didn’t expect for Kagome to drop by without any warning whatsoever, and now here they are, unsure and probably more than hurt. 

Finally, she chuckled, wet and broken. The way she brushed his hands off her face hurt more than he expected. “I’m a fool.” She whispered. Kyoya can do nothing but blink in slow setting shock as Kagome turned and began walking away from him, the hand stained with his fluids carelessly shoved inside a pocket. She opened the door and stepped out of the room. 

It was the lock clicking in place that successfully shoved Kyoya into acting, cursing and fumbling as he did his best to fix himself, tucking his shirt back into his pants at least and making sure he’s not showing any signs of what had transpired inside the spacious supply closet. 

He completely forgot however, that he still had blood crusting on his lip and staining the pristine white shirt of his uniform. 

“Kyoya you’re bleeding!” He heard Tamaki exclaim just in time to see a swirl of black hair disappear from behind the ornate doors. Kyoya ignored his friend. "Kagome!" He cried out and almost chased after her when he was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder. Swivelling, he turned with his lips pulled back in a snarl, ready to bite someone's head off.

"You're scaring everyone." Mori deeply said to him. 

It was then that he started coming back to his senses, looking around and seeing the various degrees of shock and confusion on everyone’s faces. He cursed and straightened his posture. 

“What’s that all about? And what happened to your lip?” The blonde president asked Kyoya with a tone heavy with concern. He saw Renge approach him with a handkerchief and couldn’t stop the glare he could feel manifesting as he levelled his eyes at the young heiress. 

With a frown, he bit out; “Kagome’s  _ my _ fiance.” 

At first, he thought everyone was too shocked to react but when a few moments had passed and he still heard nothing, he glanced up. It was only Tamaki and Renge who were showing signs of surprise, the rest of the hosts looking at him with an air of awareness. It was Haruhi who broke the silence. 

“I wasn’t sure at first but everything makes sense I guess.” 

“We kinda got the memo along the way as well…” Kaoru nonchalantly began as he leaned closer against his twin who scoffed; “-just surprised Kyoya-senpai could even manage to score something like  _ that.”  _ Kyoya felt his jaw clenching at the devious Hitachiin’s words when Honey suddenly spoke up, squirming uneasily. “Kyo-chan, why didn’t you tell us you’re already spoken for? Of course your fiance will be upset, she looks like she’s going to cry - you should apologize as soon as possible.” Inuyasha  _ did _ mention something about his sister getting betrothed to an Ootori but Honey wasn’t entirely sure  _ which  _ Ootori son was picked until he saw Kagome herself entering the room with Haruhi. 

While everyone was aware about Renge not truly being Kyoya’s fiance, Honey knew it didn’t bode well with Kagome especially when she saw the French heiress pawing at her intended with Kyoya simply letting Renge do as she pleases, too scared to upset the young woman due to his father’s standing with the other family. 

Honey turned to his cousin then, easily remembering the hum of recognition he heard from the tall senior when they both saw the Taisho heiress. “You know her Takashi?” 

Mori nodded. “Ah. The Taisho asked for an omiai but we were not able to attend. Father tried to compromise but-” He looked at Kyoya who was staring wide eyed at the revelation. “-an Ootori got picked for Taisho-san.” 

**_“Yabai…”_ ** The twins hissed in mock pity. “Looks like Kyoya-senpai will lose his fiance soon-” Hikaru said, immediately followed by Kaoru. “-and Mori-senpai might get his.” It was a normal thing in their world after all. Engagements can be easily broken down when one of the parties involved found themselves dissatisfied with their current bethrotheds - more often than not, they will easily latch on to the other candidates, willing to replace the lost arranged marriage with a new one. 

The notion made Kyoya sick in the stomach. 

Will Kagome break off the engagement with him? Surely she wouldn’t, right? Surely she’s not  _ that  _ upset over a misunderstanding…  _ Right?  _

The idea alone terrified him like no other. 

“O-Oh dear…” A shaky voice uttered and everyone turned their gazes at the pale heiress. Her eyes were wide with regret, a hand daintily pressed against her mouth as the repercussions of her delusional stunt were laid bare for all to see. “I-I didn’t know… I’m so sorry Kyoya-sama.” Renge is many things, but she is  _ not _ a base woman. Had she known he was already engaged, she would’ve never come unto him, no matter how much he resembles her virtual prince. 

Haruhi took pity and put a hand companionably on top of Renge’s shoulder. “It’s not entirely your fault. Kyoya-senpai would have avoided all of this. He could’ve simply said from the beginning that he’s already spoken for but he chose to humor you because he saw  _ merit  _ in it.” She scoffed, staring at the way the lights from above flashed on the Ootori’s glasses. “About time he finds out that not all things are as black and white as he sees them.”

“H-Haruhi!” Tamaki admonished the blunt, straightlaced girl. “I-I’m sure it’s not like that at all- right Kyoya?” While a bit hurt, Tamaki knew his friend was a private person at heart, choosing to simply keep his mouth closed, an exact opposite of him. But he also knew that something as important as an engagement should at least be announced to prevent scenarios such as this, but knowing the Ootori, it’s probably safe to assume that the boy kept it to himself because he saw more cons than pros that it would bring. 

It’s a cold way of thinking but that’s always been how Kyoya’s mind was wired. 

And now it’s biting him right in the ass. 

Already, Kyoya’s thoughts were running miles per hour, imagining various scenarios and the sheer weight of scandal this issue would bring to his family. He fucked up. He royally screwed himself over and the brief flash of tearful golden eyes in the face of a woman he’d always seen as invulnerable seared it’s way into his brain. 

Screw his father, screw  _ everything.  _

Kagome’s someone he couldn't afford to lose. 

Not  _ today _ , not  _ anytime _ . 

He’ll fix this… He’ll grovel even if he has to. 

The Lord is hopeless without his Lady after, all.

* * *

**_(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)_ **

Now that I think about it, I guess my trademark is Kyoya fucking things up, one way or another. 

If you’re Kagome, how will YOU react? Hm? I'm genuinely curious please let me know hehe.

**R &R~**

**「** And thus I wither 」


End file.
